swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroic Traits
What does your character look like? How old are they? What sort of first impression do they make? What lead them to become a hero? This section covers a miscellany of topics that apply to your character. It help you establish your character's identity and place in the Star Wars universe and made him or her more lifelike- like a main character in a Star Wars movie or novel. For many players, this is the true expression of roleplaying: defining the character that you are going to play. When you first play a character, it's fine to leave some of the details sketchy. Over time, as adventures play out, you'll get a better sense of who you want your character to be. You'll develop your character's details much the way an author develops a character over several chapters in a novel or over several novels in a series. Character Details Main Article: Character Details This article offers advice as you determine details about your character, including their name, age, appearance, and personality. Start with some idea about your character's background and personality, and use that idea to develop the details that bring your character to life.Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide[[Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide|]]Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideKlatooinian[[Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide|]]Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide[[Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide|]]Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideNagai[[Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide|]]Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideFelucianStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideFelucianStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideFelucianStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideFelucianStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideWeequayStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideFelucianStar Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign GuideFelucianStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign GuideZeltronStar Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Destiny Main Article: Destiny Destiny plays a large roll in the Star Wars universe. As a young boy, Anakin Skywalker is told that his destiny is to bring balance to The Force. Padmé's destiny is to give birth to the twins, Luke and Leia, so that they can fulfill their own destinies. Luke Skywalker learns that his destiny is to redeem his father, Darth Vader, so that balance to The Force is restored. Leia's destiny is to save the Rebellion from annihilation at the hands of the Empire and help forge the New Republic. The destiny mechanic helps players and Gamemasters recognize that all heroes- and even major villains- have significant roles to play in the fate of the galaxy. Destiny rewards players for good roleplaying and gives Gamemasters new plot hooks to use when designing adventures. The rules presented in this article are optional. A Gamemaster may decide to use Destiny Points or not; however, the decision to use them should be made before the campaign gets underway, so that each player can decide whether or not to embrace a destiny for their character from the outset. Although conceivably any character- heroic or nonheroic- has a destiny to fulfill, only heroic characters receive Destiny Points and receive in-game benefits for pursuing their destines. Nonheroic characters don't receive Destiny Points; their destinies, whatever they might be, exist purely on a story level.